Young Love
by ElectraAngel
Summary: Not gonna do a summary because I'll make this full of twists & turns. Plus, I'm not good at sticking to just one idea. So please just read it. BL, MikoZuo. I'll decide the second genre later in the story. FYI: THIS IS SORT OF AU CUZ THEY'RE IN HIGHSCHOOL! X'D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Durarara or K Project. This is purely fan-made. And this chapter completely goes to Amber.**

* * *

_PROLOGUE + Normal POV_

The alleyway had given off a rich copper scent throughout the September rain. Bodies of the burnt victims had laid sprawled over the dumpsters, the garbage cans, and even the sidewalk for the forms that had tried to escape the lion's wrath.

All the while, a red haired sophmore panted. He was utterly exhausted from throwing men around, watching their skulls crack against the pavement from his sudden pressure he had given to them and even watched as most dislocated their necks & paralyzed themselves.

To the very dank corner of the alleyway, sat a little girl. She looked to appear to be seven, maybe eight years old. Mikoto wasn't sure of how old she was, but as he countered towards her, staggering some from his broken ribs, he had crouched down to the whimpering girl & outstretched his hand for her own "Trust me," the Raira uniformed male said.

"I-I'm sorrry..." she whimpered and sniffled as she grasped onto the index finger before she had used his hands to stand herself up.

"Got a name?"

"A-Anna..."

The sophmore stood up before he had scooped the little girl in his arms, knowing she was in no condition to walk, "Just call me Mikoto."


	2. New Students, Old Stunts

**I don't own Durarara or K Project. This is purely fan-made. Also, sorry it's not exactly long. I only get to work on them during weekends & I couldn't think.**

* * *

_Normal POV, First Day_

"Suoh Mikoto" was the name written in kanji that had gotten everyone's sight. It was just two words that meant almost nothing. Well almost nothing.

"Huh... That's a weird name," mumbled the speculated boy who was well known as Kishina Shinra, he had been studying as a doctor for quite a while & even had a girlfriend. One without a head that is.

"I don't really get what's weird about it," grunted the taller male with bright golden locks, he was known as Heiwajima Shizuo. He was most likely feared by any wanna-be-gang that dared to feel the wrath upon his fists & angry tossings of stop signs & street lights. He had been dating his high school "sweetheart", Orihara Izaya, for nearly two years. And even thought they're together, the louse was still annoying.

"Hmm~ He's probably tame. Maybe even simple~" cooed Izaya who had hung onto the arm of Shizuo almost like a girl did with her boyfriend. "I bet he's as quiet as most say he is~"

"Tch. Yeah right," the blonde grumbled. "He's probably a punk."

Everyone else is pretty excited. The girls figured it's a boy by the name & they're all wondering how he's like, if he's cute, a bad-boy type, all that girly talk. While the rest of the guys are questioning what kind he'll be: snotty rich boy, awesome spots player, cool guy who gets all the girls & stuff. Yet all the talk quieted down in a minute after the teacher & some red head everyone didn't recognize. Immediately, everyone went to their own seat.

"Attention children! This is our newest student, Suoh Mikoto. Mikoto, would you please introduce yourself?" Everyone had become completely silent, this kid looked cool yet scary. Izaya is looking at Mikoto as if he were to break down information on him already, though this time without smirking. Shizuo is actually barely falling asleep but his bangs are barely covering his eyes enough for the teacher to not notice. Kyouhei thought the guy isn't so bad but hoping he isn't one of the guys who look cool but is a total idiot. Shinra wondered if Mikoto had some kind of special power as well & would let him run some tests or something on him, unlike Shizuo.

"Yo," said the new sophomore student. He didn't say anything else & went straight to the seat that's totally empty. Now, with two people who can destroy you either physically or mental (depending which you end up with) that are dating, you figure they'd be sitting next to each other. Right? Wrong. The fake blond sits at the total back next to a window, while the raven-haired male sits in the middle row. The closest people sitting near Shizuo now are Shinra who's in front & Mikoto who sits right beside the future bodyguard.

As everyone smiled or even stared at the approaching red haired male, carmine eyes narrowed at the back of the red. He seemed calm, too calm to be in a city such as this one. Oh wonderful, he's sitting besides the brute.

"...Are you even awake?" Mikoto asked calmly, seeing how the blonde peered at him and gave him a hostile scoff as he had noticed the golden eyed male didn't even look like he had two hours of rest last night.

"Yeah. Are you?" The blonde rebluffed before the student just shook his head and began to jot down notes as the future bodyguard had sat back and just listened.

**_-TIME SKIP, After School-_**

At the end if 6th period, Mikoto became glad he didn't have to deal with school anymore for the day. 'Honestly, but why the hell can't they at least try to make the classes fun? I could've just stayed at the bar & just let Izumo teach me or something. Speaking of which... Where do he say to meet after 6th period again?'

"Hey Kin- Ow!" A certain carefree Freshman with brown-caramel hair called Tatara Totsuka had been hit on the head so he wouldn't finish his word. Now, usually Mikoto would him hit a bit harder but he just didn't feel like going that hard in him when it's the first day & stuff.

"You do realize it's pretty bizarre that when we're kind of in public & yet you almost just yelled the word 'King' out without a care, right?" That Senior & somewhat mature voice is also familiar to the red head. Kusanagi Izumo let out a pretty heavy sigh. "So all of us heard no fire alarms, any kind of loud booming, and I'm guessing you haven't been called in at all today."

"We'll I'm pretty sure even King wouldn't want to make a bad appearance of himself on the first day~ Right?" Totsuka had said with an upbeat kind of tone.

"Whatever. Lets just-"

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Boom! Crash! Bang!_

"W-What the hell was that?!"

* * *

**Okay. I couldn't think much. And we all know what's happening with we know who, but in a way I did kind of a cliffhanger. So, hehehehehe~ favorite, review and/or follow ;D**


End file.
